A ella no le importara
by likaraflowers
Summary: Pasan los milenios y Diamante Azul se siente incapaz de seguir adelante, de superar ese dolor que la consume por dentro. Poco se imagina que ella no está sola, que no es la única que mira hacia el cielo en espera de algo que nunca pasara.


Ya habían pasado miles de años, poco tiempo en comparación a lo que ella vivió. Los años se deslizaban de entre sus manos como las gruesas lágrimas que caían por su rostro, mirando a Homeworld desde su ventana. Quien hubiera dicho, hace miles de años, que Diamante Azul terminaría haciendo una costumbre quedarse mirando sin mirar hacia afuera ¿Esperando que? No lo sabía.

Había veces que soñaba que un día, sin saber porque o como, su nave llegara para unirse a la suya, la Amarillo, la de Diamante Blanco. Que ella aparecería, y vería que nada de lo que se le había dicho, ni uno solo de los años que pasaron desde que se fue con esa sonrisa esperanzada a empezar su primera colonia fueron verdad. Que llegaría solo para contar sobre su gran éxito, sobre sus sueños de continuar y mejorar su colonia, celebrar entre las cuatro una fiesta y ver, con su misma esperanza y no con su apatía usual, la perspectiva de lo que seguiría después. Incluso se lo había imaginado, Rosa era una diamante muy diferente a todas ellas, su colonia seguramente conservaría algo de vida orgánica en él y al llegar a la tierra podría ver, tal como en los jardines donde ella le gustaba pasar el rato, aquellas flores que tanto adoraba trepando las columnas y perfumando el ambiente. Con su poder ¿Quien sabe lo que pudo ser? ¿Qué tan maravilloso se habría visto todo?

Pero nada de eso importa ahora ¿Verdad?

Había veces en las que pensaba que ni a Blanco o a Amarillo les afectaba. Solo estaba ella allí, en pedazos, mirando por la misma maldita ventana como si solo deseando ella fuera a regresar a casa. Obligada por su posición de Diamante a volver de donde hubiera ido a refugiarse, hacerse cargo de cosas que antes eran agotadoras y repetitivas, pero que ahora no tenía ni los ánimos ni las fuerzas para hacer. Apenas quedaba algo de ella ahora.

Fue a visitar el zoológico varias veces, tomó la responsabilidad de mantenerlo, recordando lo mucho que a Rosa le había fascinado la vida humana. Había querido ir a la tierra incluso, pero tenía miedo de que ver las ruinas de lo que pudo ser y lo poco que quedaba de sus pertenencias lo volviera mas real de lo que ya era, más crudo, y eso pudiera terminar de destrozarla.

Es por eso que, en lugar de buscar sosiego muy lejos de Homeworld, decidió ir a uno de los pocos lugares que fueron de Diamante Rosa que no había visitado en mucho tiempo. Donde nadie pudiera reclamarle que nuevamente se hubiera escapado.

Su perla es como una sombra que le seguía sin importar donde fuera, una presencia en la que solo reparaba ahora que lo que más ansiaba era estar sola con su dolor. Le dio la orden de esperar y dejarla tranquila, y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie le seguiría, en un destello se encontró viajando a aquel lugar olvidado.

No había estado allí desde que se lo habían regalado, después de eso apenas habían tenido vistazos de ese jardín las veces que habló con Rosa. Fue chocante ver en lo que se había vuelto ahora, de un lugar lleno de vida, verde y vibrante, pasó a ser como todo lo que le perteneció: restos abandonados. Suspiró con tristeza mientras las memorias de aquel único día que estuvo allí regresaban, la sonrisa de la pequeña Diamante Rosa al ver todo ese espacio que sería solo para jugar, lo contenta que estuvo de ver como poco a poco se había puesto a trabajar en inundarlo de flores.

Las columnas se habían derrumbado hace tiempo, al menos la mayoría, algunas se mantenían apenas y daba la impresión de que solo un soplo suyo bastaría para que siguieran a las demás como rocas en el suelo. Las raíces se abrieron paso, la hierba consumió todo aquello que antes era un camino, apenas dejando ver nada más que verde opaco y seco. Ni siquiera la naturaleza invasora había seguido con vida, y se encontró preguntándose por que no existía una gema destinada a encargarse de mantener este tipo de cosas. Quizás Rosa la habría creado.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-

Deambulando, en medio de la penumbra, una pequeña voz se hizo presente y la sacó de su estado pensativo y deprimido. Miró hacia todos lados sin encontrar su origen, al menos hasta que se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo. Abrió la boca al verla, preparada para exigirle a la cosa desconocida respuestas, reclamarle por la osadía que tenia de estar pisando ese lugar, pero ella hablo primero.

-¡Mi...! ¡Mi diamante!- rápidamente la gema rosa mostro sus respetos.

La miró con el ceño fruncido, sabía que la conocía de algún lado, pero no se parecía a la mayoría de las gemas más usuales. No era un cuarzo, no era una aguamarina y en definitiva no se trataba de un diamante. Su aspecto lucia tan descuidado como el de todo en ese cadáver de jardín. La forma de su gema era la más curiosa, y solo fue mirándola que finalmente la reconoció.

-¿Spinel?-

Ella sonrió, su rostro cargado de la alegría infantil que había visto alguna vez en Rosa, y solo eso bastó para que gruesas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. La gema, claramente asustada por su reacción, limpió las que caían por sus propias mejillas e intentó llamar su atención.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Que necesita?-

Lo que necesitaba no estaba más, nada estaba bien, el dolor le perforaba el pecho ¿Hasta cuándo iba a ser así?

-¿Sabe donde esta mi Diamante Rosa?- preguntó -¿Sabe si ella está bien?-

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla estallar en llanto, y Spinel fue reducida a una masa temblorosa en el suelo, acompañándola involuntariamente en su dolor. Entre lagrimas parecía que intentaba entender que estaba pasando, hacer alguna pregunta, pero no fue capaz de tranquilizarse en quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Pudieron ser siglos, miles de años para lo que le importaba, pero llegó un momento en que se detuvo.

Spinel, resignada a llorar, se había quedado sentada en silencio. Esperando, tal como ella lo estaba haciendo, aguardando a que sus emociones se calmaran antes de decidir qué hacer.

Quizás Amarillo tenia razón, lo único que hacía era perder su tiempo en algo sin solución, para ella como Diamante era algo inaceptable su comportamiento pero ¿Cuando podría volver a estar bien? ¿Cuándo iba a parar?

-¿Pu...puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Su voz fue algo tímida, pero su actitud demasiado informal para lo que se esperaba de cualquier otra gema porque en primer lugar no tendría que estar haciéndole preguntas. Sin embargo ella solo había estado con Rosa, quien era tan dulce que seguramente no le había inculcado casi nada sobre lo que se esperaba de ella. La propia Spinel no había sido creada más que con el propósito de entretener, no para estar en una corte ni mucho menos trabajar como las demás. Sabiendo eso, y por su estado de ánimo caído, le llevó a dejar pasar aquello.

-Pregunta-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla?-

Negó.

-No, de lo contrario no estaría aquí, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo-

Spinel le sonrió, sus brazos se estiraron para tomar su mano. Es tan pequeña que podría levantarla y llevarla con una sola mano sin ningún problema.

-¿Y si jugamos a algo?- miró atrás suyo, hacia la enorme estructura que tenía el portal -No creo que a mi diamante le moleste, ella debe estar ocupada con su colonia ¿Verdad? Es por eso que no ha vuelto-

Su corazón se encogió al oír eso.

-No sé mucho sobre lo que tiene que hacer, pero debe ser muy difícil, Rosa me contaba que siempre estaban muy ocupadas para jugar y por eso ella venia aquí ¿Es tan complicado ser un diamante? Seguro debe estar muy aburrida-

Aun cuando esas palabras eran como puñales en su pecho, sonrió. La tristeza se entremezclaba con la ternura y la lastima. Ahora que la había encontrado no había forma de que pudiera dejarla ahi, era uno de los tesoros de Rosa, y tal como al zoológico no pensaba abandonarla para que se destruyera como aquel jardín. Mucho se temía esa sonrisa tan cálida se borraría cuando supiera, ya sea por ella o por las otras gemas, lo que realmente le había pasado a Rosa. Había sido demasiado joven para saber lidiar con lo que tuvo que soportar, esa maldita rebelión, ver como sus propias gemas se volvían en su contra. La hicieron pedazos sin ninguna compasión.

Rosa nunca iba a regresar, y esa horrorosa roca que se convirtió en su tumba merecía el destino que tendría. Ese jardín no volvería a ser jamás como antes y quizás Spinel tampoco cuando supiera la verdad, pero en su sonrisa, en su calidez infantil, encontró algo que había estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo. Algo que se había ido junto con Rosa y la hizo reír a pesar del dolor. Quizás esto era lo que necesitaba, lo que todas necesitaban, solo esperaba que Amarillo no le recriminara.

-Conozco un juego, pero aquí no podemos jugarlo- Spinel prácticamente brillaba de la emoción, quien sabe hace cuanto esta pobre gema solitaria no tuvo a alguien con quien divertirse -Tienes que acompañarme-

-¡Pe-pero! Mi diamante me dijo que no debía moverme de aquí-

Le sonrió, y por una vez ninguna lagrima acompañó su expresión.

-Seguro a ella no le importara-


End file.
